Tease Me, Love Me
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: 'I was the new girl at the local college and things were starting to go fantastic for me. That is, until I meant the college rebel, Axel. It's just that nice girls like me are never meant to fall in love with a guy like him.' - Kairi. And yes, I adjusted both Kairi's and Axel's ages accordingly. :3
1. The New Girl

**Tease Me, Love Me**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Girl**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney, or to those who created it.

**Author's Note: **This is an AkuKai fic and its rated M for Mature content due to suggestive themes and IMPLIED LEMONS. This story is seen from both Kairi's and Axel's POV.

**A/N**: Just so there's no confusion, yeah, I adjusted Axel's and Kairi's ages accordingly. In this fic, Kairi is 20, and Axel is 23. _Sooo_ yeah, on with the story! x3

* * *

'I was the new girl at the local college and things were starting to go fantastic for me. That is, until I meant the college rebel, Axel. It's just that nice girls like me are never meant to fall in love with a guy like him.' ~ Kairi

* * *

**0.0.0**

**Prologue **

**Kairi's POV**

_This shouldn't be happening. This _**sooo**_ shouldn't be happening right now! And it was!_ I inhaled sharply as he tugged the zipper on my dress midway down and then suddenly stopped.

My eyes widened as I felt as my face flushed as it more than likely turned my delicate features into a very deep scarlet color. Then, within moments, my breath hitched in my throat as I felt the warmth of his breath ghost upon the shell of my ear as he purred in that deep velvety voice of his, "What's the matter, _Princess_?"

"Nothing," I quickly stammered as I avoided eye contact with the rebel who held me within his grasp.

_Oh, but there was a problem. A huge, huge problem to be exact! This was just oh, so, **sooo** wrong on so many levels!_

He flashed a wicked grin as if he'd picked up on my deepest most innermost thoughts and that he'd already known that this was what I was truly wanting as he slowly tugged the zipper down further in an overly teasing type of manner. _And in truth, I really did want this. I wanted HIM. _"You know, nice girls like you aren't supposed to fall for _bad_ guys like _me_," he paused deliberately for a moment then smirked as he added candidly, "didn't anyone ever tell you that, _Princess_?"

_And he was right. He was oh so, so, soo right! _

I froze as I felt my breath hitch in my yet again throat, but all I could do was to look into those entrancing deep, deep emerald-green eyes of his that were glinting mischievously at me. It was as almost as if he were daring me to stop him!

_But I couldn't! And more importantly, **why** didn't I want to stop him...? We were, in every sense of the word complete and utter opposites. It's just that nice girls like me are never meant to fall in love with a guy like him. _

**0.0.0**

**The Present Time**

**Kairi's POV**

I held my books close to my chest as I walked down the narrow crowded hallways of my new college I was attending. I was just your average typically shy seeming new girl, and I haven't even made a _single_ _new_ _friend_ yet in this strange, strange place. I remembered this nagging kind of feeling all too well from the college that I'd previously attended last year...

But of course, along with new town, came the new college, which of course left me with _zero_ friends. That's right, _zilch_. _Soo_, here I am starting _all_ _over_ _again_. I exhaled deeply, and in turn, my breath momentarily fanned out the short stray hairs of my auburn locks that surrounded my face. _Oh, how I just hate being the new girl!_

_Just let me start by saying this, yes, I'm just your average, typical 20 year old girl. Sure, I'm normally very outgoing, and I usually tend to have an overly bubbly personality, which people often find both quite contagious and positively adorable, and yes, I absolutely adore the color pink, like, practically **everything** pink. Why can I say? I'm a girly girl. I always have been, and I always will be._

_I've also got a terrible habit of being a neat freak, but hey, it has its perks. I also tend to be a very hard worker which is why I **love** to study. **Well**, perhaps that might be a **little** bit of a stretch, but my grades are very most important thing to me and they always come first. But then again, that explains exactly why I'm a straight A student._

_Oh, yeah, instead of continuing to blather on and on about myself, perhaps I should introduce myself to you, my name is Kairi. Kairi Williams. And this day marks the whole fresh new start of my sophomore year of college._

I stopped as I read the number of the classroom door in front of me, I quickly looked down at the paper in my hand as I double-checked it to make sure that I'd found the correct classroom. I grinned. _Yep, this was it alright. _

I clutched my books tightly to my bosom once again as I nervously walked straight smack into the middle classroom that was now almost completely full. As I weaved in and out between each of the desks I cautiously made my way towards a nearby empty seat, as I did this my cerulean blue eyes trailed along each and every student as I observed each individual as they were seated at their own desk.

The first one that I noticed was a young male with slate-colored hair and that his long bangs were draped over half of his face in odd angular proportions. This only served to make his expression even more unreadable as he kept his nose buried deep within the book that he was seemingly engrossed in. Then without warning, he lowered his book as he fixed his steely aqua eyes upon me, thus startling me as I quickly averted my gaze from his.

Not far from him, sat a slender blonde girl with piercing green eyes and slicked back hair adorned with antenna like features. As I walked by her, her eyes trailed along me as she sneered at me loathingly as I took my seat that had happened to be only a few seats from behind hers. _This woman reeked of the word trouble; it was already an obvious fact that I had to watch out for her..._

On the opposite side of the room I heard the distinct laugh of two more males as they jokingly continued to tease each other and my curiosity got the better of as I glanced towards the two seemingly friendly males. I instantly noticed that one of one the guys had a messy disarray of spiky brown hair, and you could already tell from both his looks and his playful behavior that he was a happy-go-lucky type of a guy. I was further convinced of this as I watched him as he carried on his conversation with the other silver-haired male seated next to him.

His friend instantly struck me as the tough guy type, even though he was acting both humorous and lighthearted with his brunette friend. But without a shadow of a doubt, I was absolutely sure that he was the kind of guy who could very serious at times, particularly about people the kind of people who messed with those he cared about.

Not far from these two guys sat yet another girl. This girl had bleach blonde hair and she was busily doodling away in a spiral notebook that lay before her with her colored pencils. She stopped for a split second as she appeared to be deep in thought for a moment as she fiddled with the eraser on the tip of her pencil; she then smiled appearing satisfied with her work as she tucked her colorful tool behind her ear, beneath her soft golden locks as she admired the art that she had created. She instantly struck me as the shy dainty type of girl with her simple sleek white dress and her matching shoes.

I looked away suddenly as I heard the sound of two more rowdy newcomers as they entered the classroom together. I watched as the two new males entered the room I was instantly aware that by the way these two guys carried on that they were indeed best friends.

The cute shorter one had an unruly mess of blonde spiky hair and striking blue eyes, he appeared to be the more laid back of the duo. His friend though, had blazing red hair and a cocky attitude to boot, and he instantly struck me as the type who could very easily cause trouble.

This man, though somewhat similarly dressed as his friend, wore much, much wilder clothes. His jeans wore torn, and he wore a chain belt that hung loosely to one side. To complete his ensemble he sported a grey long-sleeved striped tee-shirt with a black fishnet shirt pulled loosely over the top of it and black cutoff studded gloves. If that wasn't enough already, his wild red hair was slicked back into long angular spikes that refused to obey the laws of gravity. He also wore dark eyeliner that only further served to emphasize those deep, deep green emerald eyes of his, and just below each one, there was a single, purple, reversed teardrop shaped tattoo.

I watched them as they took seats next to each other a few rows behind me.

_Like I said, this **man** was T-R-O-U-B-L-E with a capital T._

"Yeah right, like that gonna happen *******," I heard the blonde laugh as he joked with the redhead that was now sitting beside him.

"You just watch Roxas; I'm gonna be that shows front man in no time. Then we'll just see who has the last laugh," he smirked cockily as he chided his best friend.

The blonde just smirked knowingly in reply as he pulled each of his books from out of the heavy bag that lay beside his desk.

_Front man...? What was in Kingdom Hearts was even he talking about? _

Just then, everyone became silent as we heard the sound of our professor as he cleared his throat, he then said authoritatively, "Ok, first off let me start by introducing myself. My name is Mr. Calhoun, and we'll begin todays lecture by starting with the basics of advanced English Literature,"

**0.0.0**

Upon leaving the classroom I filed through my little fray of notes as I took in each and every detail of my newly assigned assignments, I quickly glanced at my class schedule then mumbled, "Now, if only I could find room #408 then I'd be all set,"

"Hiya!" I jumped as I heard the sound of an overly cheerful feminine voice from behind me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle ya, I just overheard you saying that you're looking for room #408? I could show ya, if you like. Let me guess, you're new here, huh? " the brunette asked as she tilted her head to one side causing her locks dangle precariously to one side.

"Uhm, yes please, and that would be really, really great, and my name's Kairi. Kairi Williams. And you'd be?" I asked uncertainly as I watched the strange girl.

"Oh, yeah," she giggled then quickly said, "my name's Selphie. Selphie Tilmitt." she smiled then extended her hand towards me and I shook it. "It's nice to meet you Kairi!"

I smiled then nodded, "It's nice to meet you too, Selphie."

"I can _soo_ just already tell that we're just gonna be the bestest of friends!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"That'd be great. I've just been feeling kinda nervous lately because I really don't know very many people here at this new college yet," I replied quietly as I glanced away from her.

"Don't worry Kai! I'll have ya fittin' in with everybody in no time!" Selphie exclaimed as bounced in place excitedly.

I looked at her quizzically as I repeated her, "_Kai_?"

Selphie grinned. "Yep. That's your new nickname, courtesy of _yours_ truly!"

"I see," I laughed as I clutched my hand to face.

All in all, my first day of college hasn't been _that_ bad so far. And from the looks of it I'd already made a really good friend.

**To be continued**


	2. Ain't is a Word too, Princess

**Tease Me, Love Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Ain't is a Word too, Princess**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney, or to those who created it.

**Author's Note: **This is an AkuKai fic and its rated M for Mature content due to suggestive themes and IMPLIED LEMONS. This story is seen from both Kairi's and Axel's POV.

**A/N**: Just so there's no confusion, yeah, I adjusted Axel's and Kairi's ages accordingly. In this fic, Kairi is 20, and Axel is 23. _Sooo_ yeah, on with the story! x3

**0.0.0**

"Kai, I really think that you should like, so go out with Sora," Selphie blurted out suddenly as we continued to walk together.

"What?" I stopped in my tracks as I turned to face her; I was stunned to say the least. "Selphie, I mean... _geez_... I mean come on; I'll end up needing to spend all the extra spare time I have studying, _not_ dating."

"Oh?" Selphie asked mischievously as she crossed her arms and leaned against a nearby wall. "Well, I saw the way you were checking _Sora_ out in class earlier today. Explain that."

"Wait, you're in my English Literature class too?" I asked actually stunned that I hadn't noticed her there.

"Yep, I'm in that class too. You probably didn't notice me because I was at the back of the classroom checking out the extra books that are on the bookshelf in case I happened to need one of them." Selphie then grinned cheekily as she said, "Admit it, you _soo_ already have a crush on Sora,"

"I was not." I said quickly as I averted my gaze from hers. I blushed as I quickly stammered, "And _no_, I don't have a _crush_ on him, I don't even know him yet!"

"Haha! I knew it! Notice how you said _yet_!" she laughed. "You _soo_ have the hots for him! How 'bout you try letting me getting ya a date with him?"

"Just... _no_," I sighed exasperatedly as I shoved my books back into my bag. "Besides, it's not just Sora I'm referring too; I don't have time for _any_ guys in my life right now,"

"Hmm, suit yourself." Selphie replied seemingly a bit miffed. Her demeanor instantly changed as a wide grin spread across her face as she led the way and then exclaimed, "Follow me, 'Kay? I'll show you where room #408 is."

I nodded in agreement then quickened my pace as I followed her up the stairwell that led to the fourth floor. We took the next entrance to our left and she led me down the hallway a bit further, then she stopped as we finally reached our destination.

Selphie then smiled as she said, "This is it. Look, I gotta go. I'll catch ya later, Kai!" Then within moments she'd already darted off in the direction that we'd just came.

"That girl is _soo_ gonna be the death of me," I grumbled quietly as I watched as her form quickly disappeared within the mass of people as she made her way down the crowded hallway.

I then looked down and I instantly frowned in dismay as I noticed that my bag's zipper was undone from some sort of odd or stupid reason, but_, whatever. _"_Stupid_ zipper," I muttered as I gave a gentle tug on it, which had only caused it to get caught on its tracks.

"Just my luck," I muttered irritably as I gave the stubborn thing a rough jerk, and of course my rash actions had only caused it to get stuck even worse.

"You know, abusing the poor thing ain't exactly gonna help ya, you know,"

I froze instantly in my awkward hunched over position as I heard the sound of the man's voice and I slowly looked up. I quickly gasped as my eyes met the gaze of his familiar piercing green eyes.

"Do you need a hand with that?" he smirked as he motioned towards the more than obviously stuck zipper on my bag.

My face flushed deeply as I instantly recognized him as the troublemaker from my English Literature class, and of course without thinking, I hastily retorted as I yanked on the stupid thing yet again, "No, I'm _just_ fine thank you."

"Uh-huh, looks like you're really handling that quite well all on your own actually," the redhead paused for a moment as he smirked, he then added offhandedly, "but hey, whatever, I was just trying to offer you some help, so there's really no need getting your panties in a twist," he joshed as he put his hands up in the air and backed away a couple of steps.

"_Arghh_, _why_, why, the nerve of you, does it _look_ like I _really_ need _your_ help?!" I fumed angrily as I jerked on the idiotic zipper yet again.

He arched a slender red brow comically as he crossed his arms then retorted, "_Hmph_. Your bag might need a little extra help after you're through with it though."

_Oh, so that's how he wants to play, is it? Well, **two** can play **this** game._

"Where did you learn how to speak anyhow? This is college, and the last time I checked _ain't_, ain't a word." I countered smugly as I put my hands firmly on my hips.

The redheaded man grinned wickedly as he stepped in closer towards me. Then without warning he leaned in close and I instantly felt my breath hitch in my throat as he boxed me in cornering me against the wall.

"_Ain't_ is a word too, _Princess," _he smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously at my initial dumbfounded state of shock that he'd put me in. "And you _ain't_ foolin' anybody."

"I... I..." I blushed deeply as I stammered as the words failed to come out in a complete sentence.

I then watched as he grabbed the bag from within my grasp, he then effortlessly zipped the stubborn thing in one swift upward motion. I literally just stood there speechless as I glared at that **** bag. _If it weren't for that __**stupid **__**bag**__ I wouldn't have ever found myself in __**this **__**position**__._ I blushed furiously as I fought to keep from looking him in the eye.

He gently turned my face towards his, then he smirked as he cockily pointed to his temple and said, "The name's A-X-E-L got it memorized?" Then within moments he pulled away from me leaving me standing there as if nothing had ever happened.

I stood there still momentarily stunned as I watched him as he confidently strode away.

Then, the next thing I knew I was shouting at the top of my lungs, "And you had _no_ _right_ to go talking about _my_ panties like that!"

In the distance, Axel had simply halted in his tracks, and without even stopping to turn around he merely saluted me in a stiff upright cocky manner as his response. Moments later, he'd already disappeared from within everyone's view.

_**Whoops**__... _My jaw dropped as my face instantly turned beat red as I heard the sound of the countless snickering students that surrounded me. _Did I just __**literally**__ shout at him about __**my **__**panties**__ for the __**entire **__**campus**__ to __**hear**__...?! _I swiftly ducked from within everyone's view as I hastily made my escape into room #408. _Wow, I'm never going to live this one down..._

_Next time I ain't sticking around when he's around... **Arghh**! Now he's got me using that stupid illogical word **ain't**!_

**0.0.0**

"And that concludes today's lesson class. Your assignments will be..." I couldn't help but to tune out Mr. Calhoun's words as I skeptically glanced around the classroom.

Apparently Axel had decided to skip today's lesson. _Typical_. I'd already known that he was trouble from the moment I had laid eyes on him. And it was definitely in my best interest that I stayed as far, _far_ away from him as humanely possible.

It was at that moment class had let out and my friend Selphie approached me at my desk.

"Guess who wants to meet you?!" she squealed in delight.

"_Ugh_, Selphie _no_... What'd did you just do?" I groaned in dismay as I threaded my fingers through my auburn locks.

Though for some odd reason I instantly smiled in spite of myself as I came up with a devious little plan all of my own. _But_ _Maybe if I can change the subject on her I can throw her off on whatever harebrained scheme it is that she's got planned._ "Hey, did you by any chance happen to catch the page numbers for our homework assignment?"

"_Maybe_," Selphie replied as she rocked back and forth on her tippy-toes and giggled. "But maybe I don't wanna tell ya,"

"Selphie!" I whined in dismay.

"Maybe you should go ask _Sora_. Besides, he already knows too. Anyways, I gotta go! Tootles!" she grinned as she dashed out the door.

"This is soo _not_ my day," I groaned as I scooped up my pile of books.

"Hey, I couldn't but help overhearing that you missed out on some info on today's assignment, " replied the brunette as he approached her. "Apparently no thanks to Selphie nonetheless," he added nervously as he combed his hand through his dark, spikey hair.

"Oh, hello," I paused momentarily taken aback as I skittishly replied, "I don't think we've met yet."

"Name's Sora," he said as he extended his hand towards me. "Kairi." I replied softly as I smiled and shook his hand.

"Yeah, leave it to Selphie to try and play match maker," I muttered amusedly as glanced back at the door that she'd disappeared out of. "So, you know today's assignment, huh?"

"Mhm-hmm. Pages 30 through 35." he smiled, then asked, "Don't get me wrong here or anything, but uh, you don't exactly strike me as the _slacker_ kinda student. So what gives?"

_Oh, my goodness... He noticed..._

I laughed nervously as momentarily glanced down at my feet, I caught myself as I quickly looked back up into his cerulean blue eyes as I replied shyly, "I dunno... I guess I'm just kinda nervous. You know with being the new girl and all,"

"Hey, no worries. I can show around if you like," Sora offered as he smiled hopefully at me.

"Mhm... I _dunno_." I paused for a moment as I quickly broke eye contact with him causing a frown to crease his face.

_I mean, he just seems like such a sweet guy and all, but I really don't want to go and get his hopes up or anything, because I really don't have time for dating right now... _I looked up as he gave me the puppy dog eyes look. _But geez, he got such a cute, cute smile... _I giggled softly. _Sheesh, does he really have to go and make this extra, extra difficult for me? Of __**course**__ he does._

I smiled softly as I clutched my books to my chest, "Lemme think about it, okay? Maybe I'll take you up on a rain check on that."

Sora grinned happily. "Deal."

"Okay, so I guess I'll be seeing you around," I said as I reached down and scooped up my bag. I looked up as I quickly added, "and hey, Sora, thanks. I really appreciate that."

"No problemo." Sora beamed as he waved farewell as I watched him as he walked out the door.

_This is **soo** ain't gonna make my studying any easier..._

**To be continued**


End file.
